Charlie Bone: Instant Message
by jaredfan
Summary: These are instant message conversations between Charlie Bone characters that I wrote for no reason other than to write them. Just for fun.
1. IM 1

Okay, here's the thing. I was bored, so I wrote this instant message convo. It was just a spur of the moment thing. I love Charlie Bone and everything about it.

This instant message is between Charlie and Benjamin. Keep an open mind, and just go with it. There's a chance I might write more, probably with different characters. Oh, yeah. And I used all that abbreviated IM lingo, so if something looks funny, it's on purpose.

I give you Charlie Bone: Instant Message.

Charlie Bone (CB)

Benjamin Brown (BB)

XXXXXXX

BB: Charlie!

CB: what?!

BB: my cable just went out & I'm missing my show.

CB: ur cable went out? that's weird. ours is just fine

BB: I know! Runner chewed through a cable.

CB: did he get electrocuted?

BB: ?? no! if he did do u think I'd want to watch tv right now?

CB: ah, i c ur point

BB: Charlie! i IMed u for a reason. ur getting off topic.

CB: srry. what u want?

BB: turn it on at ur house & tell me what's happening.

CB: will do

CB: what channel?

BB: 22

CB: okay

CB: oh, no, benjamin. say it ain't so

BB: ??

CB: The Friendly Farm?! and i repeat ?!

BB: what's wrong?

CB: friendly farm is for 2 year olds. all the animals talk & give each other lessons on manners & forgiveness

BB: I like the dog.

CB: u would

BB: just tell me what's happening.

CB: do i have to? there r other things i'd rather b doing, like talking to grandma bone

BB: please, Charlie, please!

CB: …u owe me 30 minutes of my life back

BB: thank u, Charlie!

CB: hmm, lets see, from what i can tell something is wrong w/ the pig…her piglet ran away! Dear me!

BB: was that sarcasm?

CB: course not

CB: dog & chicken just went out to look for it

BB: yay! Dog will find the piglet.

CB: I bet he will…oh no!

BB: ??

CB: it's terrible just awful

BB: what?!

CB: no, dog, don't do it!

BB: Charlie!

CB: y didn't u listen 2 chicken?

BB: I'm not kidding! Tell me NOW.

CB: watch out for that flame thrower!

BB: flame thrower? hey, ur just making stuff up.

CB: am not

BB: then where'd the flame thrower come from?

CB: it fell out of the crashing ammunition plane, duh

BB: i hate u.

CB: okay okay

CB: dog & chicken made it through the field of flowers where the inchworm gave them directions

BB: directions 2 the piglet?

CB: no the bathroom

CB: i'm sorry ben. i cant do this anymore, its too pathetic

BB: thx a lot.

CB: no really, chicken just taught me how to count to 10, I have to draw the line somewhere

BB: but…but…what am I going 2 do?

CB: ben, you live right across the street. ur aloud 2 come over & watch on my tv while i go curl up in my bed & try to block out the past 10 minutes

BB: go to ur house? Y didn't I think of that sooner?

CB: idk, maybe we should ask chicken

BB: I'm coming over now.

CB: okay, the tv is off. i think i'm starting to recover

BB: ha ha.

CB: for the record, i don't know u, ur just some random stranger who walked into my house

BB: ? of course u know me!

CB: who is this? what do u want?

BB: I'm coming now. Bye.

XXXXXXX

Don't kill me. I just wrote it on a whim and felt like posting it. If you didn't like it, don't comment. If you did like it, by all means review. I'm curious to see if anyone enjoyed it.


	2. IM 2

And hello. I wrote another one. Actually, I wrote it late last night when I was bored. I used that for inspiration for this. It really can be fun to write an IM when you're bored. I mean, it's like writing a story, but you don't have to worry about an actual story line or grammar.

This one is between Olivia and Emma. However you felt about the first one, I think this one's a little worse. But as you can see, I'm posting it anyway. Without further ado, I give you:

Charlie Bone: Instant Message

Olivia Vertigo (OV)

Emma Tolly (ET)

XXXXXXX

OV: em, you awake?

OV: wake up!

ET: I'm here. What's up?

OV: i'm bored

ET: Olivia, it's 12:30 in the morning.

OV: and what is there to do at 12:30? Nothing

ET: Well, there's this one thing. It's called sleep.

OV: pushes away all thoughts of sleep not tired

ET: Well, I am.

OV: no, you're not. you're awake and perky and dying to talk to yours truly

ET: If you say so.

OV: give me an illusion i should make

ET: A bird.

OV: is that all you can come up with?

ET: In my current, sleep state of mind.

OV: i'm bored!

ET: Go to sleep!

OV: never! i wonder if anyone else is on…

OV: …nope, looks like it's just you and me, em

ET: So, now what?

OV: we talk

ET: About what?

OV: i know! wouldn't it be so cool if we were in a book?

ET: Hmm?

OV: you know, like an entire book is all about us and our adventures we go on

ET: I guess that would be cool, but there would be a total lack of privacy.

OV: OH, you're right. can you imagine everyone knowing everything you've ever done?

ET: It's like reading a private e-mail.

OV: or a private IM. you know, I think it's illegal to read other people's IMs without their permission

ET: How would they get them in the first place?

OV: they wouldn't

OV: i changed my mind. i don't want to be in a book

ET: Good call.

OV: if i had a million dollars, if i had a million dollars, i'd buy you a monkey, haven't you always wanted a monkey?

ET: What was that?

OV: singing. haven't you ever heard of the Barenaked Ladies?

ET: I don't think I want to.

OV: don't worry, they're not really naked. actually, they're guys

ET: no comment

OV: noodle

ET: What?

OV: i don't know, it was the first thing to pop into my head

ET: This is interesting and all, but I really am tired, Liv.

OV: fine, i can take a hint. we'll talk for 2 more hours then call it quits

OV: jk yawns hey, look. i yawned. maybe i will go to bed now

ET: Goodnight.

OV: night


	3. IM 3

I really enjoyed writing this one, because I hate critical thinking questions. And I like to make up answers, like Charlie does.

FYI, the story Charlie and Fidelio are discussing is completely made up, in case you were wondering.

Alrighty then, take 3!

Charlie Bone: Instant Message

Charlie Bone (CB)

Fidelio Gunn (FG)

XXXXXXX

CB: hey, did u get the homework from literature?

FG: Yes, didn't u?

CB: i'm having trouble w/ some of the questions

FG: It wasn't that hard of a story.

CB: r u kidding! the whole thing was metaphors! & similes! & onomatopoeias!

FG: There weren't any onomatopoeias.

CB: i know, i just like that word

CB: so, what was the answer to question 1?

FG: What is the protagonist's name??

CB: yeah, that one

FG: Did u even read the story? Do you even have ur book w/ u?

CB: hee hee

FG: U just want 2 cheat off me!

CB: it's not cheating!

FG: Oh, no? What is it?

CB: it's taking advantage of conveniently having a genius friend when u forget to do ur homework

FG: Is that all?

CB: i'm picking up some hostile vibes

FG: Okay, i'll help u, but i won't give u the answers.

FG: Were u paying attention at all in class?

CB: define 'paying' 'attention'

FG: Right. #1. Do u remember the main character's name at all?

CB: it started w/ a W. something like Washer, or was it Wilheimer?

FG: It was Steve.

CB: oh, right

FG: #2. Y did he go into the cellar?

CB: idk

FG: Think!

CB: i can't think!

FG: If i can think in my house, u can think in ur house.

CB: touché

CB: hm…thinking…he heard a noise!

FG: Yeah! What noise? B more specific.

CB: uh…uh…hold on…

CB: i vaguely remember a zombie

FG: It was a corpse.

CB: right, it was the dead body!

FG: Making noise?

CB: because it turned into a zombie

FG: Do u remember or not? I could b practicing 4 my solo right now…

CB: don't go! what was #3?

FG: What did the yellow bird represent?

CB: Steve's fear of failure

FG: How'd u come up w/ that?

CB: idk, but it sounds good

FG: U have 2 b able 2 support ur reasoning.

CB: okay, listen 2 this: The yellow bird represents Steve's fear of failure because the color yellow is his happiness and confidence. Since it's in the form of a bird, it could fly away at any moment. Done.

FG: Hey, that's actually not bad, if it had any relevance to the story, that is.

CB: i'm putting it down. Nxt

FG: #4 Describe a real life situation you've been in that can relate 2 the story.

CB: describe a time where my yellow bird flew away shortly after discovering a zombie in my basement? Hmm, i'm sure that's in my memory bank somewhere

FG: btw, ur coming 2 my concert on Mon., right?

CB: of course

FG: Just checking.

CB: ooh! i know how 2 answer this one, but first i need to stick grandma bone in the cellar & then tell emma to come over…

CB: then i'd have a real life situation 2 relate it to.

FG: U know what, u do that. I'm going 2 go practice, but get it on video 4 me. I'd love to c that.

CB: we should make an entire movie out of it. i'll b Steve!

FG: 1st u need to read the story.

CB: that's where u come in. u be writer/director/background music guy

FG: What about the questions?

CB: we'll turn the movie in for extra credit & it will make up 4 one missing assignment

FG: Okay, we'll do it.

CB: really?

FG: Once u can convince ur grandma 2 b the corpse.

CB: oh, that could be a problem

FG: Good luck!

CB: traitor!


	4. IM 4 & 5

Here's a little fun fact about me. I do not have instant messaging (or even text messaging at that). I never do it! But it's so much fun to write in IM lingo. These conversations are the only IMing I ever do. That's why I write them.

Tell me, do you ever have heated arguments with your friends about totally insignificant things?

I would rate this entry better than #2 but worse than #1 & #3. You be the judge.

Charlie Bone: Instant Message

Tancred Torrson (TT)

Gabriel Silk (GS)

Charlie Bone (CB)

XXXXXXX

TT: GRRRR

GS: um, hi.

TT: SANDER IS A DOOSH

GS: not a doosh!

TT: SO HE WAS AT MY PLACE RIGHT. AND RIGHT B4 HE LEFT HE HAD THE NERVE TO SAY HIS ENDOWMENT WAS MORE POWERFUL THAN MINE!

GS: ouch. that doesnt sound like lysander. y r u telling ME?

TT: CUZ I CANT TALK 2 SANDER & NO ONE ELSE IS LOGGED ON

GS: gee. i feel special. u couldve lied and said it was cuz u wanted 2 talk 2 me.

TT: I WAS JUST DYING 2 TALK 2 U SPECIFICALLY GABRIEL

GS: hoorah!

TT: HOW CAN U B HOORAHING AT A TIME LIKE THIS? IM MAD REMEMBER?

GS: oh. yeah. the endowment thing. is that y ur typing in all caps?

TT: NO. I TYPE IN CAPS CUZ OF MY BOISTEROUS PERSONALITY.

GS: its distracting.

TT: U R DISTRACTING.

GS: oh. good one. thats original.

TT: DO U WANT ME MAD AT U TOO?

GS: no.

TT: MY ENDOWMENT ISNT WEAKER THAT HIS. I COULD CREATE A TORNADO IF I TRIED.

GS: speaking of which. ur room is a wreck right now. isnt it?

TT: I MAY HAVE CREATED A SLIGHT DRAFT. UR POINT?

GS: nothing.

TT: U DECIDE. WHOS IS MORE POWERFUL? MINE OR HIS

GS: oh look. time 2 feed the gerbils. and charlie just logged on. what a coincidence.

GS: bye.

XXXXXXX

Twenty-Seven Seconds Later

TT: WHOS ENDOWMENT IS MORE POWERFUL? MINE OR LYSANDER

CB: tancred, i'm practicing my trumpet right now

TT: THEN Y DID U LOG ON?

CB: uh…

CB: what happened was…

CB: it's a long story…

TT: UR SKIMPING OUT ON PRACTICING

CB: am not! i got my trumpet right here. i just haven't taken it out of its case yet…

TT: I DONT CARE. JUST ANSWER MY FIRST QUESTION.

CB: who's more powerful?

TT: YES

CB: well, u can control rain, clouds, wind, snow…well, sort of control

TT: SORT OF?

CB: admit it tanc, u only have partial control.

CB: no offense

TT: & YET, I AM OFFENDED

CB: but still, u could hit someone w/ a lightning bolt whenever u wanted 2, that's cool

CB: But… remember that time those ripped up oaths were attacking gabriel's gerbil shed? lysander's ancestors destroyed those. that was an impressive display of power u cannot deny

TT: GRRR

CB: but overall, the coolest endowment would be mine, no contest

TT: WHAT? HOW DID U GET DRAGGED INTO THIS? THIS ISNT ABOUT U

CB: ur just afraid 2 admit that i'm right

TT: HOW IS URS COOL?

CB: think about it. every movie & book & tv show in existance about magic. there's ALWAYS someone controlling the elements & there's always ghosts/spirits. but how often do u hear about a picture-traveler? never! 100 pts for originality, right here.

TT: U R SO VAIN.

CB: me? what about u?

TT: WHAT ABOUT ME?

CB: ur vain.

TT: HOW AM I VAIN?

CB: i'll give u an example. & i quote…uh, okay, there aren't any good examples from this IM for me 2 quote. but trust me, ur vain!

TT: UR MORE VAIN THAN ME

CB: right, mr. MY-ENDOWMENT-IS-ALL-POWERFUL-AND-COOLER-THAN-YOURS.

TT: I NEVER SAID THAT!

CB: ask anyone who's more vain, they'll say u

TT: GRR. I M GONNA GO CALL SANDER. HE WILL SETTLE THIS

CB: have a nice day!

TT: BYE!

CB: bye!!


	5. IM 6

This IM takes place pre-Charlie Bone and the Beast, when Asa is still Manfred's right-hand man.

Dedication: This one is for bumletsgirl.

Do you ever wonder what Manfred and Asa talk about when no one else is around? Find out in…

Charlie Bone: Instant Message

Manfred Bloor (MB)

Asa Pike (AP)

XXXXXXX

MB: Asa, are you there?

AP: yes, I'm here

MB: I have a very important dinner tonight, and I need your opinion on something. It is crucial.

AP: sounds important, what is it?

MB: Should I wear the blue tie or the gray one?

AP: hmm…tough

MB: I can not decide, and I need a second opinion.

AP: what suit are you wearing?

MB: The black one.

AP: not the blue tie, it's not professional enough, but the gray one is so boring…

AP: do you own a bow tie?

MB: No, I do not own a bow tie.

AP: buy one

MB: Are you insane? The blue tie is not professional enough, but you want me to wear a _bow tie?!_

AP: It's classy

MB: It is ridiculous.

AP: and to think I thought you valued what I thought…hmph

MB: Are you even listening to yourself? You are making a fool of yourself.

AP: we'll see who's making a fool of themselves when they go to dinner wearing a gray tie…

MB: Forget it. I do not know why I even keep you around.

AP: I spent all of yesterday spying on Charlie Bone! but if you don't care, maybe I won't report anything to you,

MB: Tell me! What did you learn about that boy?

AP: everything?

MB: Tell me all.

AP: alright,

AP: his alarm went off at 7:00, but he hit the snooze button, twice!

MB: Ha! He can not even get up on time.

AP: for breakfast he had the toast, very suspicious

MB: Why?

AP: who has toast when there's perfectly good eggs and sausage available? I mean, come on, does he know something about the sausage that I don't?

MB: I am sure he is no more knowledgeable about breakfast meats than you are. Continue.

AP: fine, but I still say the sausage thing is something to take note of

AP: he went to all his classes like normal, although…

AP: he did excuse himself early from French

MB: Curious, very curious. Where did he go?

AP: the bathroom, I was unable to follow him in there, so I'm not sure exactly what he did

MB: Are you that dim? I think we know what he did.

AP: you can't be too sure, he could've had a secret meeting

MB: Just get on with it.

AP: fine! But when he gets away with something again, don't blame me for not warning you!

AP: outside during break he was with Fidelio Gunn, Emma Tolly, Olivia Vertigo, AND Billy Raven

MB: Billy Raven! It disgusts me how he abandoned our side. He must be destroyed!

AP: destroyed?

AP: hee hee hee

MB: What is so funny?

AP: it's just…destroyed? Doesn't that sound a little melodramatic?

MB: You lost me.

AP: moving on…

AP: I had to keep my distance, so I couldn't tell what they were discussing, but I did hear one word,

AP: are you ready for this?

AP: the word was,

MB: _Just tell me the damn word!_

AP: touchy, you should wash your mouth

MB: What was the word, Asa? Tell me or I will destroy _you_!

AP: 'map'

MB: Map. Could they be planning an escapade that requires following a map? What are they up to?

AP: I don't think the map is anything worth pondering

MB: What? You want to investigate the sausage but think a secret map is irrelevant?

AP: well, I thought the map WAS something, then I heard Olivia Vertigo mention she was going on a cross country road trip this summer

MB: And you could not have mentioned that _before_?

MB: I there anything else I should hear about?

AP: he just ate dinner, went to the King's Room, and went to bed, that's all…

MB: Nothing else important?

AP: he did floss

MB: Why would I care about that?

AP: you asked about anything else important, flossing is important, it cleans your teeth, creates good hygiene, and prevents gingivitis

MB: You are the worst informant ever.

AP: I'm taking that personally,

MB: Good. It was a personal comment.

AP: you'll regret that, I'll get you Manfred Bloor!

AP: see? I can be melodramatic, like you

AP: Manfred?

AP: hello…

AP: anybody home?

AP: oh, boy

AP: I'm sorry, Manfred

AP: don't kill me!

MB: Asa, this is Dr. Bloor. Manfred just left in quite a state. He said he had to "deal with something". Do you have any idea what that would be about?

AP: hi, Dr. Bloor, no, I have no idea, it was nice chatting with you, but I've got to go, bye…

XXXXXXX

Isn't it sad? They are so obsessed with "defeating Charlie Bone" they have nothing better to talk about.

L8r.


	6. CHATROOM 1

Hi, everybody. I'm so excited people think these are funny. I'm not exactly known for being a comedian or anything, so this is great!

The ever funny Charlie Bone: Instant Message

Gabriel Silk (GS)

Olivia Vertigo (OV)

Fidelio Gunn (FG)

Tancred Torrson (TT)

Lysander Sage (LS)

XXXXXXX

--Chatroom Question of the Day: What is your most appealing quality?--

GS: oh. no. i hope charlie doesnt c this.

OV: i am colorful! when it comes to both clothes and personality!

FG: U can get pretty colorful, Liv.

TT: TRY BLINDING

OV: oh, really? and what is your best quality, mr. torrson?

TT: ITS SO HARD TO PICK JUST ONE

LS: _Fidelio's the best musician in all of Bloor's. That's definitely his._

FG: Thx!

OV: um, lysander, we're supposed to be choosing our OWN qualities, not complimenting other people's

TT: I HAVE A GREAT SENSE OF HUMOR

LS: _I'm sorry I'm not one to go bragging about myself._

FG: Come on, Lysander. Live a little.

OV: brag, baby, brag!

TT: IM A KICK BUTT CHECKERS PLAYER!!

OV: not you

LS: _I guess my best quality would be my level-headedness._

GS: ur our rock sander.

FG: U hold our group together when we r all scattered.

TT: I CAN BREAKDANCE

LS: _No, you can't._

GS: tancred. ur worse than charlie. get out of here.

OV: what's your quality, gabe?

GS: um. idk. any1 have any ideas?

OV: nuh-uh. you have to come up with it yourself

TT: EVERYONE LOVES ME

OV: you have got to be kidding

OV: shut. up!

GS: i am very patient.

FG: Oh? Y do u choose that?

GS: i have 3 sisters & i havent killed them yet. need i say more?

TT: GABRIELS SISTERS LOVE ME

OV: oh my gosh

OV: pick 1 quality! just one!!

GS: hes right though. they think he is cute.

OV: ew

GS: tell me about it.

TT: HEY!

OV: hey yourself!

LS: _Alright, everyone settle down._

FG: Fight! Fight!

GS: real mature.

LS: _You're all being stupid!_

OV: ha ha! you guys, i just got tancred good

FG: What did u do?

OV: i love my endowment, & i love knowing his biggest fear

LS: _Spiders._

OV: he won't be going near his computer for a while

OV: evil laugh

GS: good. he was starting 2 annoy me.

OV: what happened to your never wavering patience?

GS: it doesnt apply 2 him.

LS: _Hey, now. That's my best friend you're talking about!_

GS: dont worry. hes our friend too.

FG: So, what is Manfred's most appealing quality?

GS: hee.

OV: his ability to NOT BE HERE

LS: _I have to agree with Olivia on that one_.

OV: well, it's been fun, but i got to run

OV: hey, that rhymed! bye!

FG: We'll miss u!

FG: Whoa, is that the time? I have 2 sign off, too. My most appealing quality needs practicing.

GS: thats all u ever do is play music. repeat after me.

GS: theres more to life than violins.

FG: There's more 2 life than gerbils.

GS: not cool.

LS: _I think he left._

GS: he insulted me.

LS: _He didn't mean anything by it._

GS: gerbils r not my WHOLE life. just part.

LS: _I know that._

GS: now if u excuse me. i havent visited them yet 2day.

GS: ooo.

GS: this in no way justifies what he said.

LS: _My friends…_

LS: _How I ever became affiliated with these people is a mystery to me. _

XXXXXXX

Lysander loves his buddies, but they _are_ all kind of crazy.


	7. IM 7

Hi, Charlie Bone fans. Sorry the update took so long. I was on vacation.

Once again I am fulfilling a request of one of my readers. They asked for a Charlie/Manfred convo. and here it is! If anyone else has something they want me to do let me know, and I'll work on it.

Dedication: To lonnagriffin for appreciating my giving each character a different IMing style.

Finally…Charlie Bone: Instant Message

Charlie Bone (CB)

Manfred Bloor (MB)

XXXXXXX

CB: hi manfred!

MB: Hello? Who is this?

CB: guess

MB: I do not recognize your screen name.

CB: it's charlie, silly!

MB: Charlie Bone!

CB: the 1 & only

MB: How dare you contact me in this way! What could you possibly want?

CB: can't a mortal enemy just stop by for a innocent chat?

MB: No.

CB: ur right, i did want something

MB: What?

CB: u c, i'm doing this survey game i found on the internet

CB: it's called "Getting to Know the People You Despise"…

CB: ur the 1st person that popped in my head so i thought this game'd b perfect 4 us

MB: I am honored.

MB: If it were the other way around, I am sure you are the first person I would have thought of, as well.

CB: i'm touched, really, now here's how the game works…

CB: i ask u questions & u answer them

MB: That does not sound like a game.

CB: oh, but it is. u ready?

CB: good

CB: what's ur favorite color?

MB: What does that have to do with anything?

CB: just answer the question

MB: Red, then.

CB: ha ha!

MB: Why are you laughing, Bone?

CB: well, it seems there's a part of the game i forgot 2 tell u about

MB: 'Forgot', I am sure.

CB: i printed off this little chart. Based on the answers u give me, i refer 2 this chart 2 tell me about ur personality

CB: this is what the chart says:

CB: Red: You have a terrible temper. Your enemies are afraid to go near you because of your uncontrollable wrath.

CB: that's u 2 a T

MB: Moron.

CB: hey, don't take ur anger at the chart out on me

CB: ready 4 nxt question?

MB: No.

CB: what's ur fav. subject?

MB: I refuse to answer.

CB: Y? is it sewing or something?

MB: _No!_ I just do not want to continue this game.

CB: come on, u can't quit. we already started!

MB: How many more questions?

CB: only 2

CB: what's ur fav. subject?

MB: I always liked History.

CB: oh, this is too good!

CB: History: You have an obsessive need to know everything about everyone. You can't stand to be left in the dark, so you're always prying people for information that is none of your business.

CB: ha ha ha ha

CB: oh, goodness…i can't breathe…

MB: That is not funny.

CB: i disagree

CB: it's hysterical, cuz it's u!

CB: hm, that came out differently than i'd meant it 2

CB: oh well

MB: Are you quite finished?

CB: almost, 1 more question

CB: dog, cat, or fish?

MB: What?

CB: dog cat fish

CB: pick 1

MB: I cannot stand any of those.

CB: u picked answer D!

MB: You did not tell me there was a choice D!

CB: Answer D: If you don't choose any of the animals above then you are a heartless, cold creature without a sensitive bone in your body.

CB: i love this chart!

MB: I _hate_ your chart!

MB: Why do I think you just made up the chart yourself?

CB: i would never!

MB: You did!

CB: now, now, manfred. u need 2 control that obsessive need 2 know everything

MB: Give me that chart. It is my turn to ask you the questions.

CB: nope. game over

MB: Charlie Bone!

CB: manfred, ur uncontrollable wrath is scaring me!

MB: Just wait until you get back to Bloor's on Monday.

CB: uh-oh

MB: Enjoy your freedom while it lasts.

CB: uh-oh

CB: um…srry?

MB: Sorry will not cut it.

MB: I will see you on Monday.

CB: uh-oh

CB: aaaaahhhhhhh!


	8. CHATROOM 2

Hmmm…for once, I have nothing to say.

Charlie Bone: Instant Message

Charlie Bone (CB)

Billy Raven (BR)

Emma Tolly (ET)

Benjamin Brown (BB)

xxxxxxx

--Chatroom Question of the Day: What do you do with your free time?--

CB: i save the world!

CB: okay, maybe not the world. the children of the red king at any rate

BR: Not alone; The rest of us helped

CB: maybe, but let's face it. i do most of the work

ET: I was the one who found Ollie.

CB: nuh-uh. we found him 2gether

ET: But…

BB: stop being a jerk, Charlie & give her some credit.

CB: fine. credit not mine. there

ET: Yay!

BR: What about me?

CB: credit not billy's

BR: Not fair; Who talked 2 the boa so it wouldn't turn us invisible?

CB: let me think…

BR: Me!

CB: was it? I don't recall

BR: I give myself credit;

CB: u can't do that, cheater

BB: let's get back 2 chatroom question.

ET: Good idea.

ET: I draw birds in my free time. I help run the bookstore. I hang out with Olivia. Sometimes I read.

CB: who reads when there's a perfectly good tv in the nxt room?

ET: Me.

CB: y?

ET: It can be fun.

CB: no, it can't. that's just a urban legend they tell u so u read ur math book

BR: Math book?

CB: yes

ET: I don't read Math books.

CB: good, i was worried 4 a second

BB: in my free time…

BB: i take Runner Bean 4 walks.

BR: Mostly i talk 2 rembrandt or blessed;

CB: boring

BR: What's ur problem?

CB: srry. in a bad mood. Grandma bone is making me do homework

BB: over the weekend?!

CB: she's done some bad things in the past but this…

CB: this is pure evil

ET: What's the homework?

CB: write a paper on y being endowed is better than being ordinary

CB: apparently i've 'lost sight of what's important'

BB: i feel left out now.

CB: y?

BB: i'm not endowed…

ET: Aww, Benjamin, that doesn't matter.

BB: but apparently being ordinary is bad.

CB: my GRANDMA thinks that

ET: And you know how we all feel about her.

CB: yeah

CB: we agree wholeheartedly 2 all her views

BB: u do?

CB: sarcasm, ben, look it up

BB: oh

ET: So, what are you going to write?

CB: dear grandma

CB: dream on

CB: love always, charlie

ET: Do you think that's smart?

CB: i'm always smart

BR: um…no;

CB: & what r u implying, billy?

BR: Nothing…

CB: u think i'm not smart!

BR: Only some of the time;

CB: what do u know? ur 6

BR: I'm 8!

CB: i'm 12!

BB: i'm 12.

CB: who asked u?

BB: no one.

CB: that was a rhetorical question

BB: ... i knew that.

ET: I'm signing off now. Good luck with that essay.

CB: i m not writing any essay

BR: But u'd b disobeying a yewbeam; I don't think they'd give u a choice

CB: ur right

CB: i know! i'll run away!

BB: u can stay at my house.

CB: i changed my mind. idea #2: i give grandma bone amnesia so she forgets she gave me work

CB: it's foolproof!

BR: R u serious?

CB: y wouldn't i b? it gives me an excuse 2 knock her 1 upside the head

BB: Charlie!!

CB: kidding…i think

CB: yes, i am

CB: no, maybe…

CB: yes, i am kidding, yes

BR: Well, have fun writing; bye

CB: so, ben, u want 2 come over & start a anti-yewbeam society? Excluding uncle paton of course

BB: no, thx. i like being alive.

CB: we could have a club song, a secret handshake

BB: no…

CB: ur loss

CB: i'll just sit here…alone…w/ grandma bone right down the hall…

CB: forcing me into slave labor…

CB: miserable & alone…

CB: y is no one responding?

CB: any day now…

CB: fine, i c how it is…

CB: bye!! even though u r not there 2 read this

CB: oh woe is me


	9. CHATROOM 3

Back by popular demand…another CHATROOM. My IMs haven't been getting such positive feedback since I started the chatrooms, so from now on, I'll probably do more chatrooms than IMs. Unless I hear opinions that say otherwise.

Dedication: Kaye Blaise. You leave the coolest reviews ever. They always just make my day. :-)

Charlie Bone: Instant Message

Charlie Bone (CB)

Olivia Vertigo (OV)

Emma Tolly (ET)

Tancred Torrson (TT)

Gabriel Silk (GS)

xxxxxxx

--Chatroom Question of the Day: Who Do You Admire Most and Why?--

CB: my aunt lucretia

CB: she's my hero

CB: when i grow up i want 2 b just like her

OV: snicker snicker

CB: y u talking about a candy bar, liv?

OV: i'm laughing! dork

OV: answer the question. seriously this time

CB: seriously? uncle paton, duh

OV: and why?

CB: y! i can't believe u even have 2 ask! he's always there when i need him & he's the coolest uncle i've ever had!

ET: How many uncles have you had?

CB: well, um…let's see…him plus them…carry the 6…move the decimal place over…i'd say…1

ET: Paton IS a good guy.

TT: U JUST SAY THAT CUZ HE'S IN LOVE W/ UR AUNT

CB: for shame, tancred! that's no way 2 talk 2 a girl

TT: & UR MR CHARMING I SUPPOSE? NO WAIT, THAT'S ME!

CB: ha ha ur hysterical

TT: I AM

CB: i'm way funnier than u

TT: EXCUSE ME?

CB: that's right

CB: what now?

TT: U R NOT WORTHY OF MY PRESENCE

CB: i m charlie bone. i rock

TT: U R A ROCK

CB: ?

CB: that was the dumbest thing i've ever heard

TT: U R DUMB

CB: at least my comebacks r clever

TT: U R CLEVER

CB: thank u

TT: NO…WAIT…GRRRRR

OV: so, emma, how are you?

ET: Good.

CB: u want a go, storm boy?

TT: BRING IT ON

OV: talk about testosterone

OV: gag

ET: You guys do sort of sound ridiculous.

TT: WHAT'S SO RIDICULOUS?

ET: …nothing.

CB: i never do anything ridiculous. i'm clever, remember?

TT: R NOT!

CB: u said so urself. i m almighty charlie!

OV: almighty?

CB: that's right

TT: I NEVER SAID U WERE ALMIGHTY

CB: u implied it

OV: when? when he said you were dumb? or maybe that's what he meant when he grrred

CB: correct me if i'm wrong but i think u may b making fun of me

ET: We are getting way off topic.

TT: GOOD OL EM. NEVER DISTRACTED.

ET: Thanks!

CB: what was the topic again?

ET: Who you admire.

CB: oh, yeah, paton

OV: i admire paton, too

TT: U DO?

OV: yes

TT: HOW ABOUT ME?

OV: puh-lease

TT: I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES

OV: no

TT: HOW RUDE. I'M CRUSHED NOW

OV: good. ha! ha!

ET: I admire you, Tancred.

TT: AT LEAST SOMEBODY APPRECIATES ME…

CB: i wonder y? hmmmm wink wink

TT: WHAT? HUH?

CB: come on, can't u c it?

TT: C WHAT?

OV: shut up! moving on…

TT: NO. I WANT 2 KNOW WHAT CHARLIE'S TALKING ABOUT. C WHAT?

CB: dude, she was obviously…

OV: charlie bone, don't you dare!!

CB: don't worry, he's clueless

TT: HEY! ABOUT WHAT?

CB: u know…

OV: I WILL KILL YOU, BONE!

CB: chill, ur losing it

OV: just being a good friend, i can't believe u almost told him!

TT: I M CONFUSED

CB: what else is new?

TT: HEY!

OV: em, you still there?

ET: Yes.

OV: you okay?

ET: Fine.

OV: don't worry, charlie will pay

CB: uh oh

TT: HA HA CHARLIE'S IN TROUBLE W/ A GIRL!

CB: whatever

ET: I admire my auntie. She's my only family, and I love her.

OV: that is sweet

GS: hi everybody.

OV: gabe?

CB: how long have u been here?

GS: the whole time.

CB: & u said nothing?!

GS: yep.

CB: eavesdropper

GS: this is a public chatroom! there could b people from germany reading this right now for all u know.

CB: really?

TT: HI GERMANY!

ET: That makes you want to be careful about what you say in these chatrooms, doesn't it?

CB: i'll say. it's sort of intimidating

OV: aww, is the almighty charlie intimidated?

CB: no!!

TT: COULD PEOPLE FROM ICELAND B READING THIS?

GS: if they own a computer, they could

TT: COOL.

TT: WHAT ABOUT ANTARCTICA?

GS: i dont think any1 lives there.

TT: OH

TT: ANIMALS LIVE THERE

OV: yes, tancred. a penguin with a laptop in antarctica is reading this right now

TT: YOU'VE GOTTA ADMIT THAT WOULD B COOL

OV: sigh

TT: HI EVERY1 ALL OVER THE WORLD!

ET: Yeah, hi everyone!

GS: isnt it neat.

CB: i still haven't forgiven u 4 eavesdropping

GS: srry.

CB: ok, i forgive u

GS: that wuz easy.

CB: this was a warning. nxt time, let ur presence b known sooner

GS: fine.

OV: this chatroom is over

CB: who died & made u queen?

OV: i got to go & you guys wouldn't keep talking without me, would you?

OV: pouts & gives look of cute innocence

ET: Of course not, Olivia.

GS: but i just joined in!

OV: your fault. see y'all later

ET: Yeah, bye.

GS: fine.

CB: whatever, laters

TT: GOODBYE WORLD!

xxxxxxx

Geez, I seriously have to start typing these up later at night. My family being in the room with the tv & the talking & wanting to use the computer…it is so annoying! Not that I'm complaining.

You may have noticed that all chatrooms start with a Chatroom Question of the Day. If you have your own Chatroom Question of the Day you want Charlie & Co. to 'chat' to, tell me it.


End file.
